Hotwheels: Hyper Drive: AfterShock
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: A story from Accelepedia by Zack falcon permission given to post it up


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from acceleracers other than a character lance**

**Original Writer: Zackfalcon (accelepedia)**

**Other characters: Aryan (Reverb accelepedia) Ronnie (technolium accelepedia)**

**Copyright permit sequels will be up soon complete on April 6 20098 the sequel will be up soon**

**Prologue**

_Kadeem is Gone!!_ (Laughs)

"I guess were even now." Mark says.  
"Brothers don't keep score..." Kurt Replies.

Rivited was thrown on its back and was about to get blasted by a Drone Jet, but suddenly, Chicane appears and crushes the Jet.

"Wisdom is a Circle, Dr. Tezla. What you receive you must give back." Vert says. An Acceleron creates a portal for him, allowing him to go back to the AcceleDrome, only to get knocked back into a portal and into the Silencerz base.

"Sparky, hit the EDR!!" Vert says. Sparky does so, but it's too late. X 88 robots swarm the car, and moments later, they have The Wheel of Power, the AcceleChargers, Vert's Acceleron Ring, Vert's Car, and Vert himself.

A Silencerz Driver removes his helmet.

"Son, we need to talk." -- Major Wheeler

"Dad?" asks a confused Vert...

Hot Wheels:  
HYPER DRIVE:  
Aftershock

To be continued...

**Chapter 1**

Vert was totally confused. He was stuck in violet holding cell. At least, that's what it feels like, even though it contained a massive bed, a flat screen T.V. and DVD player, but no clocks. How long had he been stuck in here?

Flashback

"Son, we need to talk..."  
"Dad?" Vert asks. "Dad, whats going on??"  
"Major Wheeler! Drones are going after Driver 5!!" A Silencerz driver announces.

"I'll be right there." Major Wheeler replies.

"Dad, you didn't answer my question." Vert says. He tried to go after his father, but Silencerz drivers cornered him. They tried to put handcuffs on him.

Major Wheeler turned around. "He won't needing those." He said. The drivers understood. They took off the cuffs.

"But he will be placed in a holding cell."

Vert couldn't believe what was happening. Five of the Silencerz were just standing there, watching him, while two took him away.

And placed him in a room they call a holding cell. They locked the door. The cell wasn't just a room. It had 3 rooms. A living room, A bedroom with a bathroom, and a Kitchen. Food comes in from a chute inside the cupboards. Some ready to eat and some requires cooking. Vert wondered if he could get out by going inside the chutes.

End of flashback

And he's still wondering. But his father seems to be in charge here. There's no way Major Wheeler would ignore his own son.

It had been 2 days since Vert's disappearance. The Teku and the Metal Maniacs have nothing. Monkey already 'upgraded' Sparky, but Sparky was still unable to communicate.

Then he saw Dr. Tezla's Nitrium. Immediately, Sparky pointed at Nitrium. He made mechanical noises, and looked like he was trying to say something.

"He can't mean-" Nolo stammered. Dr. Tezla finished his sentence.  
"The Silencerz have him." Tezla replied.

"Not cool." Shirako whispered. They lost a Teku driver. And to the Silencerz too. Not cool indeed.

Dr. Tezla went inside the Sweeper they captured. The Sweeper had been converted into a mobile HQ, with the capacity of holding 8 cars at the bottom, computers at an attached walkway on the second floor, and a living quarters on an attached third floor.

But as Dr. Tezla stepped inside the Sweeper, Mark Wylde blocked his way.

"Don't interrupt me. I have important work to do." Dr. Tezla said.  
"So do we." Mark replied.

Dr. Tezla said nothing, but deep inside, he knew he has no choice. Between him, his gear, and his car, it's not hard to think he was a Silencerz member himself.

And Lani knew about Gig.  
_  
After all, it's this kind of attitude that got me into trouble with the Silencerz in the first place_. Dr. Tezla thought to himself.

He sighed. The drivers weren't going to wait. He had to explain.

"Alright. Here's my story..."

To be continued...

**Chapter 2**

Kurt was modifying his car. Taro was modifying his.

Flashback

"I'm in the Grand Prix" brags Kurt

"Someone told me you skied down Mount Everest once." Vert said.

"Twice. I'm gonna pass you..." Taro replied.

End of flashback

They meant that. Kurt had been in the Grand Prix only 3 times, but was never defeated. Taro was just plain millionaire. Both ended up on the streets because they used up most of their money trying to make Tezla's Nitrox 2. The Nitrox they tried to make either blew up their engines or accelerated them to 256 mph, not enough speed to enter Highway 35.

Kurt also used up some of his money trying to bail his brother out of jail. He failed miserably. No need to tell anyone about that.

But both Kurt and Taro had enough money left to make themselves some cars. Kurt re-made Battle Spec, only this was modified to accommodate an extra passenger; Mark. The 'Mega Bass' was moved at the back. Kurt also promised Mark that if he had enough money left, they would re-create Spinebuster.

Taro re-created Rivited, with no other modifications.

Major Wheeler entered Vert's cell after knocking. Vert wasn't surprised to see his dad.

"So, when are you gonna tell me about the Silencerz?"

"Sigh. This all started out _before_ I was in the military." Major Wheeler said.

"Before??" Vert asked. He knew his father was a busy man in the military, but he didn't know he was a racer before hand.

"Yes. I used to be part of a small racing club, and we used to have frequent races in Metro City. Anyway, after beating my rival, Dexter Carter, numerous times I had enough. There was no thrill anymore."

"However," he continued "a certain branch of the military decided to employ us. My team consisted of members from my Racing Club, such as Mickey, Tank, and... Janet."

"Mom??" Vert exclaimed "Mom was part of your racing team?!

"Well, she's not exactly thrilled about racing, but she's a capable racer nonetheless. Anyway, after you were born, I had to... slow down. No more racing for me. That was when I met Peter Tezla..."

"I was once part of the Silencerz," Dr. Tezla explained. The other drivers were listening.

"I was their most brilliant scientist. The Silencerz started out as nothing more than a Racing Club, but they were looking for new challenges. I knew about the Accelerons, so I took them in as Racers."

"But then something went wrong, didn't it??" Lani asked.

"Yes. The Silencerz were only focused on driving, while I was only focused on my work. I never told them anything about the dangers of the racing realms."

"Hmmm." Taro remarked. Dr. Tezla never told anyone anything. At all.

"To make things shorter, they found out about my research and they had to kick me out, because they thought was endangering the drivers."

"We just couldn't trust him. He didn't care at all if any of the drivers were harmed or killed. And that's exactly what happened. One of the drivers didn't make it. That was when Janet decided she had enough. She left. You were only 5 years old back then..." Jack Wheeler's voice trailed off.

"We didn't know the scope of Tezla's research." He continued "When he left, the realms never opened. He took some of the equipment with him. Including one of the robots we designed."

"You mean Gig??"

"Yes, Gigabyte. Dr. Tezla had grown attached to the robot, and he took him as well. Fortunately for us, Gig was also loyal to the Silencerz, and he had been sending us information so we could go back to the realms."

"So you know where the Silencerz are?" Asked Lani.

"Right now, no. Its very unlikely that they didn't move. But I do now the location of their old hideout. It looks like a boulder from the outside, around 280 miles from here."

"Then what are we waiting for?? Let's move some metal!!"

"Alright. Let's do it!!" Nolo replied.

They manned their vehicles and started off. They left nothing behind but dust, an old 'Highway 35' symbol and a broken necklace the shape of a 'T'

But on the far side of a giant boulder (no bigger than the sweeper), two drivers wearing matching uniforms had been spying on the Teku and the Metal Maniacs since the destruction of the AcceleDrome.

"They're gone."

They were eavesdropping on the conversation. Banjee, Dan, Alec and Kadeem were once racing for this 'Dr. Tezla' and they were never seen again. Now Vert is missing. Who's next? Kurt? Lani? Taro? Something must be done.

They climbed in their cars specially modified for off - road terrain, and followed them. The Sweeper's sensors were tuned for the Silencerz. They won't see them coming.

To be continued...

**Chapter 3**

Flashback

"What the-- aaaaaahhhhhh!!" The Silencerz Driver screamed. His car crashed and fell into oblivion.

"Can't control it, something is--" Those were his last words. An explosion, then the radio and life signals went blank. Expert Racer and Honorable Sergeant Jason Ryder was lost in the Racing realm...

"Don't you see whats happening here? _He_ doesn't care at all!!" An angry Janet screamed.

Major Wheeler had to admit she was right. Dr. Tezla certainly didn't mind losing drivers. Janet turned and walked away.

"Janet, wait!!" Major Wheeler said "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to risk my life driving for some crazy scientist. Vert needs me. Vert needs us..." Vert was only 5 years old.

"Janet, I can't turn my back on this!! I'm part of the military, this is my duty..."

"Okay. But be careful, Jack..."

"I'll be back to check on you and Vert later..." He said. But he never did. Janet was upset.

4 years later, Janet left Jack and Vert. She would've taken Vert with her, but she knew she was going to have financial troubles. Vert would grow up to be a wondrful man, she thought. She was just hoping Jack would be there to see it.

end of flashback

Jack 'Rabbit' Wheeler woke up from his usual dream. Janet was right. About Tezla. About everything.

"Dad, are you okay? Vert asked. Major Wheeler had fallen asleep over his paperwork.

"I'm fine son. I'm just a little tired."

"Okay..."

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something you need to know." Major Wheeler had to tell him. There was no way he was going to hide secrets from his son, like how Tezla hid secrets from them.

The Sweeper sped forward at speeds any vehicle at this size would never achieve. Nitrium was leading the way.

"We're almost there" Dr. Tezla said.

"How close??" Lani asked. She was on the wheel of Nitrium. She was an excellent driver. But she witnessed the disappearances of Alec, Dan, Banjee and Kadeem. Personally, she would've preferred never to drive again.

"Just over that mountain..." Tezla replied. He was half sure the Silencerz base was there. He was the one who developed the camouflaging capabilities for the Silencerz. When he left, he took that technology with him, and used it in some of the cars of Team Street Breed in Highway 35. But of course it wasn't very stable nor was it reliable.

Clearly, the Silencerz perfected that technology. Among other things. But Tezla was heading for an older base. The Silencerz weren't able to cloak the entire base. So they disguised it as a rock. A boulder. A large one.

Minutes later, they arrived. Monkey hit the brakes, and the Sweeper's tires screeched. The Teku and Metal Maniacs rushed out of the Sweeper;

_And they starred into the vastness of the dessert, littered with rocks, all of which were no smaller than the Sweeper._

"How the heck are we gonna find them??" Nolo screamed. True enough, it seemed impossible. They went back into the Sweeper to try their luck on the scanners.

Inside the Sweeper, Shirako was totally bored. It had been 2 days since his beloved Bassline was destroyed. And his tunes along with it. He can't stand it. He needed his music. Loud music. His headset wasn't enough.

"Hmmmm..." he thought. Dr. Tezla equipped the Sweeper with a mini Public Address system, in case of emergencies. Could he??

He did. He hooked up his iPod into the PA system. Music was blasted out of the speakers.

The Metal Maniacs, and Karma, rushed out of the Sweeper, their hands covering their ears. Even Karma had to admit, this was a bit too much.

Inside the Sweeper, Kurt, Nolo and Mark were still trying out the scanners. They didn't mind the music. As a matter of fact, they can't hear anything at all. They had earplugs on. Kurt told them to put it on since he saw Shirako messing with the PA. His observation was correct.

Even though they were outside with their hands over their ears, the Metal Maniacs and Karma could still hear the music. It seemed to be getting louder.

Shirako didn't care. He needed his tunes. He walked over to Battle Spec.

"Uhhhhh, Kurt..." Mark stammered. Kurt didn't hear, Shirako didn't care.

"KURT!!" Mark shouted.

"What??" Nolo and Kurt shouted back. Too late. Shirako had Battle Spec blasting out the same music. Now the entire Sweeper was shaking. So was the ground.

"What are they doing back there?" Dr. Tezla demanded. Even Nitrium was bouncing up and down, as if an earthquake just hit them.

"Shirako, what do you think you're..." Lani was about to press the 2 way radio, but Dr. Tezla stopped her.

"Unless you want to lose your hearing, I strongly suggest you put that down..."

Outside, the ground was shaking. Karma tried to shut the music in her head, but it was way too loud. If anything, it was getting louder.

She looked around. Even the rocks were trembling. The bigger ones were shaking. She looked around again. Something was different. There was a squarish type of rock, no bigger than the Sweeper.

Porkchop had enough. He made his way through the intense music, and using his hammer, shut down the PA console, permanently. Then he turned off Battle Spec's Mega Bass.

Fortunately, he didn't turn it off the same way he shut down the PA console.

Shirako was bummed. He went up to the computers, and tried to do something. But instead he flicked a switch, and Nolo's scanner went blank.

The scanners were tuned in to the same radio jamming frequency that the Silencerz were using against Shirako in the Pipeline Realm. If the Silencerz were using the jamming frequency, they'd be spotted.

"Shirako, what did you do??" Nolo demanded.

"I- I don't know..." Shirako replied.

"Hey whats that??" Mark said. There were 2 dots on the radar, about a mile and a half away.

"Silencerz?? What are they??" Nolo asked.

Suddenly Kurt knew. Shirako switched the scanners settings to normal, so that it would be looking for ordinary cars. These weren't the Silencerz. These were

"Spies..." Kurt replied.

About a mile and a half away from the Sweeper, the 'spies' took off. They were spotted. It's time to call for backup.

Karma was still looking at the square shaped rock. It was smaller than the Sweeper. Shirako's music would've upturned it a moment ago.

_But it wasn't moving at all._

It seemed to have absorbed the quakes. She tried to get a closer look.

_There were Shock Absorbers around it!!_

Karma smiled. She found the Silencerz base.

To be continued...

**Chapter 4**

Vert looked at the only picture in Major Wheeler's office. It was rather old, clamped in an old fashioned box type frame. But as Vert touched it, the frame lit up, revealing buttons.

So it wasn't old after all. Vert took the picture in his hands and looked at it.

Hmmm. There's Dad. There's Mom. And a lot of other guys hanging around. A group shot. He pressed a button on the frame. The picture slid out of view, replaced by a full body shot of Janet.  
_  
In a racing uniform._ Vert wondered if there was more to his mother than what he knew.

He pressed the button again. Janet's picture slid out of view, replaced by another full body shot of what looks like a Mechanic.

Mickey Barnes, the picture read at the bottom.

Vert pressed another button. Ardeth; Dr. Ardeth.

Another button; Tank Mallory.

Another one; Kip. Then a Doc Warren. These were members of Jack's old racing team.

Vert hit the button again, expecting the first picture, the group shot, to come into view. Instead, there was a full body shot of a young, handsome man, perhaps in his twenties.

Jason Ryder, it read. To the honorable Sergeant who gave his life for the rest of us...

Vert hit the button once more. The group shot came into view. Jason Ryder was not in that picture.

Vert slipped out of his father's room. His father told him they were going to talk, but then a 2 way radio requested for Major Wheeler's presence in the research facility. He had to go immediately.

Inside the Research and Testing Facility, Major Wheeler was astonished.  
_  
Vert's Acceleron ring is reacting with the wheel of power!!_

Major Wheeler played with a thought in his mind.

Highway 35 was pretty easy. The Racing Realms were a bit more difficult, and even more so with the presence of the Drones. If this reaction will trigger the opening of new realms, it would almost certainly be twice as difficult as the racing realms were.

No way was he going to risk the lives of his men. The information his scientist had provided for him was not enough.

He needed more information. He needed an expert.

He needed Dr. Tezla...

Nitrium, Rivited, and Battle Spec roamed inside the so called Silencerz base. Lani and Dr. Tezla took Nitrium. Kurt and Mark in Battle Spec, and Karma and Taro in Rivited. As far as they could see, the base was empty. But all was not lost.

Dr. Tezla knew that the Silencerz were intent on backing up their data. Perhaps there's a computer in here somewhere that recorded the Silencerz's departure, and more importantly, the location they moved into.

Outside the Rock, Monkey turned off the Sweeper's engines. He feared they might attract attention. Nolo, Tork and Porkchop went outside. Monkey followed them.

Shirako was still bummed about the PA system, but at least he salvaged part of it and integrated it into his headphones.

Then it went blank. Static.

"What the??" Shirako wondered. He looked at the scanner. It would've seen the Silencerz coming. There was no one there.

The interference passed on, and his tunes were back.

"There we go." He said, contently. But suddenly, the interference was back. Shirako leaned forward at the scanner. There was nothing there.

This is getting annoying. He thought to himself. He started out the Sweeper.

"If Porkchop was messing with my tunes, there's going to be..." He stopped.

Nolo, Porkchop, Monkey and Tork were all handcuffed, lying on the ground, unconscious. Lani was trying to help them.

"What's going on?" Shirako demanded.

Lani didn't speak. She was trying to awaken Nolo.

"I thought you were with..." Shirako sensed something was wrong.

Lani spun around at an incredible speed, and punched Shirako square in the side of the head. His headphones tumbled off, but he caught it.

Immediately, Shirako himself was out of reach. He went in a power stance, legs apart, gravity center low. It would take only one kick to bring down 'Lani.'

Lani started forward, and Shirako spun around, with a kick aimed for the head. The Roundhouse. Unfortunately, Lani doubled back. A fake move. She caught Shirako's foot, and lashed out with a powerful kick of her own.

Shirako was knocked unconscious. He clutched his headphones as he fell to the ground. Had he been awake, he would've heard nothing but static.

Lani's eyes glowed. Purple.

Inside the Sweeper, the scanner wasn't responding. Since the discovery of the Spies, Kurt left it on normal tracking mode, making the Silencerz completely invisible to radar.

A big mistake.

But a few seconds later, the scanner blinked, and the radar came to life. It was picking up multiple signals, about 3 miles away...

Inside the Rock Base, Dr. Tezla found what they were looking for. Not that he was going to tell the other drivers. Not yet, anyway.

Taro and the others got bored. It was time to go.

As they made their way out of the Rock, Taro immediately sensed something was wrong. It was not like Tork to go inside the Sweeper. He'd be out here, waiting for them.

Nevertheless, he drove his car into the mouth of the Sweeper. And he hit something. Hard.

"Silencerz!!" Karma yells.

Taro engages his reverse gear, his tire screeching as he accelerated out of the Sweeper. Sure enough, a car appeared in front of him and gave chase.

Battle Spec swerved around to avoid Taro, but crashed. Into nothing.

"What the??" Mark asked. Octanium appeared in front of them.

Nitrium spun around, and attempted to enter the Rock base, but crashed before it could get inside. Dr. Tezla was knocked out.

Magnesium appeared before Nitrium, blocking the way into the Rock base.

Several others dropped their camouflages. They had the Teku and the Metal Maniacs in a circle. There was no escape after all.

The Silencerz entered the Sweeper, and with 'Lani' at the wheel, drove off.

Major Wheeler would want to know...

Twenty Seven. So far, Vert had counted 27 Silencerz members. Excluding the Researchers and Scientists.

There goes another one. 28. And two more!! 30!!

With all the Silencerz drivers scattered around in the base, Vert was wondering what held them all back from entering the realms. All of them. They would be more than match for the Drones.

He walked into a corridor, and into a large room.

He gasped. It was like a gigantic lunch room. Here the Silencerz didn't wear any helmets. Here, they were like normal people.  
_  
Normal people who would crack open a lobster meal with a single hand._

"What are you doing here?" An X88 robot asked with a feminine voice.

"Just... looking for my dad..." Vert answered. This was partly true.

"Over here son." Vert turned around. Major Wheeler was there, and 5 other Silencerz behind him. They had their helmets on. Vert guessed they must be the elite or something.

"I see you've met Terabyte. Or Terra, as we call her." Major Wheeler was referring to the X88 robot that Vert talked to earlier.

"Well, I want to introduce you to some people..."

The 5 Silencerz behind him stepped forward.

The first one stepped up to Vert. He was large man, to say the least. His build was far larger than Jack's.

He took off his helmet.

"Tank. Tank Mallory." He said, with an extended hand. Vert shook it. He had a very firm grip.

"It's a pleasure meeting the son of the Major." He smiled, then walked away.

The second one walked straight to Vert. He was shorter than the others. Vert guessed he was younger as well.

He was right. The Silencerz took of his helmet, revealing the face of a young guy. Perhaps not even 16 years old. And yet, there was something very familiar about his face...

"Zack. Falcon." He shook Vert's hand. He turned to join the rest of his group.

"Well, I guess I can leave you with these three." Major Wheeler said.

Major Wheeler and Tank walked off.

That leaves three of these so called elite drivers.

They took a step forward, and removed their helmets.

Revealing faces Vert thought he'd never see.

"Dan! Banjee!! Alec!! I thought I'd never see you again!!"

"It's good to see you too, Vert!!" Alec said. They shook hands.

"So how are you doing, Wave Ripper?" Dan asked.

"I'm pretty good. What about you Banjee??"

"Fine. As long as they provide Guava juice..." Banjee smiled.

Zack tapped Dan on the shoulder. He pointed to incoming Silencerz drivers.

Dan turned around. Silencerz drivers entered the base from somewhere. They had a Sweeper. They had Rivited and Battle Spec.

"Kurt? Taro? Hey!! What's going on??" Vert demanded.

Dan coughed, and Banjee looked away.

"Prisoners." Zack said.

"You can't be serious!! They're my friends!!" Vert shouted.

"Then you should have a word with you father." Zack replied, ever so calmly.

Vert stormed off. He needed to have a word with his dad.

Inside the Sweeper, the scanners were going like crazy. Of course, no one paid any attention to it. After all, it found what it was looking for; The Silencerz base.

Or so they thought. The scanners weren't even set to track down the Silencerz anymore.

"They didn't suspect a thing." A female voice said. She turned on an anti-detection system they made by reverse engineering the jamming frequency that the Silencerz were emitting.

"Shall we??"

"Of course."

Outside the Warehouse that covered the Silencerz Base, enemy cars were moving in...

To be continued...

**Chapter 5**

"What - What's going on??" Monkey stammered. He woke up on a sofa, in a place that looks like home. He got up and made for the door.

"It's locked." Taro suddenly appeared from another room. The drivers were in a holding cell, same as the one Vert used to occupy. It had more rooms, a kitchen and a living room as well as a bathroom.

But a cell, no matter how pleasant and good looking, is still a cell.

Mark made the clear.

"I want out of here, your hear me!! I want OUT!!" Mark screamed at the locked door, pounding it with his left 'Droned' Arm.

"Save it Mark. They probably can't hear you..." Porkchop replied.

He was wrong. The entire cell was bugged, and the Silencerz can hear even the breathing of the people inside.

Taro looked around and found the room for the Teku.

"Taro." Kurt exclaimed. "How are the others?"

"Fine, just waking up." replied Taro.

A third door opened, revealing Lani and Dr. Tezla.

"YOU owe me new phones!!" Shirako said. It was probably the loudest thing he ever said, as if he was almost shouting the words.

"Wha - What??" Lani was surprised. Nolo raised an eyebrow.

"I was with Dr. Tezla..." Lani stammered. She looked at Dr. Tezla for support.

"I was knocked out cold..." Dr. Tezla said. Lani felt betrayed, but Taro and Kurt had her back.

"She was with us, Shirako..." Kurt said. Shirako sat down and calmed himself.

"Silencerz." Dr. Tezla muttered.

Anti - Detection System: Online...

The 'Spies' parked their cars behind a large boulder, masking the car's presence from radar.

They've been observing the Silencerz from afar.

"Hmmm." A female voice remarked. "They have thermal readers, as well as active radars."

"But we can avoid those. It's the surveillance cams I'm worried about."

"I did a perimeter check. They probably wanted the base to look like a normal warehouse; No cameras." a male voice replied.

"How are we gonna get in?" another asks.

"Through there..." the female replies, pointing to a moonroof, "One at a time."

"How do we get up there??" another spy asks.

"Easy... _Jump jets._"

"DAD!!" Vert scrambled forward, and entered Major Wheeler's office without knocking.

"Why are my friends in holding cells??" Vert demanded.

"Holding cells?! I'm terribly sorry, they've gone too far this time..."

Major Wheeler rushed out of his office and entered another room. Vert followed him.

Inside the room, there were screens, each monitoring a thermal signal from a person inside the cell.

An officer in charge stood up. His face was hidden behind a helmet.

"Major Wheeler. We caught these spies attempting to enter our old base."

Major Wheeler thought for a second.

"Let them out. We need information..."

"At once, sir..." The officer replied.

"Who authorized the the capture of these drivers?" Major Wheeler asked.

"Dr. Ardeth, sir." The officer replied. He pressed a button.

Vert left the room, and walked into a hallway. It had lots of doors. All were holding cells.

At the same time he reached the last cell, the door opened.

"Vert? VERT!! I thought you were killed or something!" Nolo said.

"Nah, I got lucky." Vert replied.

"So, when are we going to get out of here?" Mark asked.

"Uhmm, we can't..." Vert replied. Everyone looked at him.

"Look, long story short, my dad is the leader of the Silencerz, and I'm just another prisoner of the Silencerz..."

Suddenly, Major Wheeler dropped his camouflage and appeared. Behind him, another person appeared.

Lani.

Monkey rubbed his eyes.

"Two Lani's!! This is too good to be true!!" He said.

"It is." a Lani replied. Then she removed what would be her head.

All the drivers were shocked. Monkey screamed and fainted.

The 'Lani' disguise melted away, revealing a woman who appeared to be no older than 25.

She had red-orange hair, wore smart, purple glasses, a white lab coat that ended in a skirt, and a body that would've made any model proud, and probably a little jealous.

Dr. Ardeth.

She looked far better than she did several years ago.

"Dr. Ardeth. I see you've perfected the mimicry technology for the driver's suits..." Major Wheeler said.

"Not quite. But I've been able to use it to capture these spies." Dr. Ardeth replied with a smile.

"Which brings me to my question..." Major Wheeler said in a low, serious voice.

Dr. Ardeth's smile faded away. She swallowed hard.

"SPIES??" Mark butted in. "YOU'RE the spies!! We're only here for Vert!!"

"And now that we found him, why don't you just show us the way out..." Kurt added.

"Sorry, we can't do that," Dr. Ardeth replied.

"You see, we need some information from you, so how about I just show you the way to the _electric brain probing machine??_"

The drivers backed off.

"Ardeth..." Major Wheeler said in a low voice.

Dr. Ardeth giggled. "Sorry, Jack, I... couldn't resist."

She turned to leave, but took notice of Mark's left Drone Arm.

1:30am. It was quite dark. Dan Dresden woke up and made his way to the mess hall. There he found Zack.

"Hey, Zack." Dan said.

Zack was starring upwards. He didn't talk.

"What are you looking at??" Dan said.

Zack pointed at the moon roof of the mess hall, the only source of natural light.

Or at least it had been a moon roof. Dan and Zack saw nothing but shattered glass.

At last Zack spoke.

"_Someone broke in..._"

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, has anyone seen Dan?" Banjee asked. He came out from the crew quarters, and was surprised to see the Teku and Metal Maniacs.

"Banjee? Is that you?! I thought you were dead!!" Kurt said. He gave a sharp glance at Dr. Tezla.

"Yeah, but these guys saved me. I owe a bit of my driving to them."  
Banjee replied. Banjee was an excellent driver. However, when Dr. Tezla recruited him, he didn't tell Banjee about the dangers of the realms.

Whereas Highway 35 had very few hazards, the Racing Realms were almost impossible to finish unless the drivers can survive the harsh elements and the test of skill.

And the Drones.

"Dr. Tezla, please report to the Science lab." Terra said.

Dr. Tezla stood up and followed the X 88 robot. He new the Science lab all too well.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dan?" Banjee asked again.

Inside the Warehouse, starring at the shattered moon roof, Zack spoke

"_Someone broke in..._" He said in a low whisper.

"What should we do?" Dan replies.

Zack smiled at Dan. Dan smiled back. If they had a dollar for everytime they did this trick, they would have thousands.

"Maybe we should call security..." Zack blurts out.

"Nah, it was probably just a bird." Dan said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go back in." Zack replied.

Anyone else in the warehouse would've thought Zack and Dan were nothing more but ordinary guards who were not focused on the job. But in reality, Zack and Dan were alert.

But they also knew that they were carrying their entrance cards, and if they were overpowered by anyone hiding in the warehouse, the Silencerz base would be found.

No. The Silencerz base would be _invaded_.

"Here's what were going to do. Were going to walk up to the entrance, and if anything happens to us, we open the door, throw our cards in, and hope it shuts before anyone can get in..." Zack whispered to Dan.

"Okay." Dan whispered back.

Just a few more steps before the entrance... Zack tensed his hands on to his utility belt. It contained a shock gun.

Dan sighed in relief when he realized no one was following them. They punched in their cards...

In a quick second Zack and Dan were hoisted up, but faster than that, Zack pushed Dan out of a net. Zack was now helplessly dangling some 12 feet above him.

Dan grabbed Zack's card and threw it inside the Silencerz base, but a man dressed in black dropped from above and attempted to enter.

Dan twisted around, delivering a kick that knocked out the intruder. At the same time, he threw his card inside. The door will only stay open for 5 seconds. After that it will slide shut.

And it did. No one's getting in there tonight.

Suddenly, a Spy ambushed Dan from behind. Dan slammed his elbow into the man. A trick he learned on the streets.

More spies arrived. Dan took a knife from one of the unconscious spies, and threw it at the net which held Zack.

Zack fell down. He landed on his back, but was otherwise unharmed. However, he didn't realize that his shock gun had bounced away from him.

A spy woke up and tried to tackle Zack. Zack took a step forward, avoiding the man, and spun around, driving his elbow into the side of the man's head.

Dan and Zack thought they were triumphant, until a female spy appeared. She had Zack's shock gun.

She aimed for Zack and fired. Twice. She did the same to Dan.

"What now?" A spy said as he stood up, a bit dizzy from his fight.

"They will look for these two. We just have to wait." the female replied.

"It's... it's incredible!!" Dr. Tezla exclaimed. He was watching the Wheel of Power spin around, with the Acceleron Ring inside it. Both were emitting energies too high to be read on a scale.

"It's... hard to understand. But with you here, that will change." Dr. Ardeth said.

"Dr. Tezla, what we have here is..." Major Wheeler started, but Dr. Tezla interrupted.

"The possibility of more realms." He said.

"Yes. But it's possible these realms will be twice as dangerous as the Racing Realms."

Dr. Tezla raised an eyebrow. Major Wheeler was the kind of man that would go nowhere near a dangerous situation unless he knew about it from every angle.

"I see." Dr. Tezla replied. "I'll just have to study it, then."

He turned and walked away.

An image of the wheel of power is spinning in a computer screen. It was lifeless, like the beings who were watching it.

"We have a Hologram of the Wheel of Power, but we can not access the realms." A metallic voice said.

"The Racing Realms are done. But it's only the first leg." Kadeem stepped up from his chair, his throne, as temporary leader of what's left of the Racing Drones.

"Gelorum's memory log indicated that Vert received something from the Accelerons." Kadeem said.

Gelorum was once the Drones' leader. But after she got destroyed by an Acceleron, Kadeem took over. Gelorum backed up her memory on gigantic Drone Computer. It was an investment that's about to pay off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kadeem saw that the new Sweepers, RD-05's, RD-02's, and RD-07's were under construction.

And in that very moment, as if Gelorum had a spirit and took over Kadeem, he mentioned,

"_We shall eliminate them all..._"

To Be Continued

**Chapter 7**

"So, how'd you get here?" Vert asks Alec.

"Ahh, got into some major trouble in the realms. The Silencerz bailed me out. I'm beginning to think that's why they came into the realms in the first place."

Alec answers, while munching on an apple. "You know, to rescue drivers."

I wish you were right, Vert thought to himself.

Alec and Vert saw Dr. Ardeth walk by. The woman was pretty, if only she would smile once in a while.

"You guys haven't seen Zack, have you?" She asked them.

Alec and Vert shook their heads.

"Dan is missing too." Alec said.

Dr. Ardeth groaned.

"First Dan. Then Zack. Who else wants to go missing??" She muttered as she walked off.

"What's her problem?" asks Vert.

"I don't know. I heard rumors that she's been like that ever since her friend died. You know, that Jason Ryder dude..." Alec replies.

Jason Ryder. Vert thought to himself. It's time to know more about the guy.

"No, I don't."

"Well, see Jason Ryder was a new comer, I heard. Joined the Silencerz just before Tezla started Highway 35." Alec paused to drink water from his bottle.

"Was a good guy too. Heard he was going to return back home to his brother once the realms are done."

"He had a brother?" Vert asks.

"That's what I heard."

"Anyway, he wasn't able to return home. Tezla didn't tell him everything he needed to know about the realms. Smashed his car into Dr. Ardeth's, so she wouldn't get grabbed by... something..."

"And he got killed instead." Vert confirms.

"Thats what I heard. Still," Alec paused to take a bite from his apple. "There were rumors he was a spy. Like his brother."

"Patience." A male voice said in the darkness.

"They will come out soon. All we have to do, is wait."

He sounded like he was trying to re-assure himself. But he couldn't.

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE??" He shouted.

The other spies shushed him. The male stood up.

Zack woke up. He can see the spy's silhouette.

"Don't they realize two of their men are missing??" He asked the other spies.

A female stood up. "Be quiet, or this rescue mission will be over before we all know it!!" She whispered.

Rescue Mission? Zack thought to himself. He looked at Dan.

Dan was trying to make sense of everything he heard. How can this be a rescue mission when they already immobilized two men?

Maybe they should have just raised the alarms when they had the chance.

Another male spy stood up. He was a bit shaky, obviously shocked by what just took place.

"If they heard us... they'll kill us!!" He said.

Another female spy looked at him. Two male spies appeared from the darkness. Another was surveying the Entrance door.

So there were Seven spies. Five males and two females. Possibly even more. So we never stood a chance against them at all, Dan thought to himself. At least they won't be able to go in.

"Where's Mark??" Kurt demanded.

Faceless Silencerz operatives looked at him. They were wearing their helmets, apparently doing something serious.

Kurt knew that.

"I asked you where my brother is!!"

"He's right here." Dr. Ardeth appeared from behind him.

She was referring to a room.

_Human Operation Room_, it read.

Kurt gasped and rushed forward, pushing Dr. Ardeth out of the way.

"If anything has happened to him I'll..." Kurt said as he opened the door.

Inside, Mark was lying on an operating table.

Kurt gasped. "Mark, your arm!!"

Mark, a bit drowsy, turned his head.

"What the--!!" He said.

His Robotic, left arm was gone. In its place was Mark's real arm.

"How??" Mark asked.

"We biologically re-constructed your arm." Dr. Ardeth said. "It should feel normal in a few minutes. Then the pain from the operation will kick in."

Kurt and Mark looked at each other, then looked at her.

Dr. Ardeth laughed. It was probably the closest thing to an evil laugh.

"I was kidding." She said. Kurt and Mark looked relieved.

In the crew quarters, the Teku and the Metal Maniacs were wondering what the Silencerz had in store for them. They were allowed to go out of their cells. But they were still prisoners.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Monkey asked.

"Simple. We wait for a realm to open, hijack some cars and..." Tork replied, but he was cut off.

"We don't have our cars Tork." Nolo cut in. "And if we hijack Silencerz cars, we will end up back here."

"What about the sweeper?" Monkey asked.

"We might end up in the Drones HQ." Taro replied.

Their thoughts were interrupted with an announcement.

"The following drivers please report to the Realm Simulation Center"

"Major Wheeler,"

Major Wheeler stood up from his chair and rushed out of his office.

"Tank Mallory,"

Tank slid out from under a car, and rushed out from the garage.

"Banjee Castille,"

Banjee grabbed his helmet from his room and headed for his car.

"Alec Wood,"

Alec finished his apple, and waved goodbye to Vert.

"Dan Dresden,"

There was no response.

"Zack Falcon,"

Again, there was no response.

"Will someone please look for Dan and Zack."

A Silencerz Operative stood up from the waiting room. He already had his helmet on. He cracked his knuckles.

"Vert Wheeler..."

Vert stood up, apparently surprised.

"Hey Vert..." Tank said. He threw something at Vert.

Vert caught it, and opened his palm.

Reverb's Keys

"Sweet!!" Vert said. He followed Tank into the Car hangar.

The Silencerz Operative walked towards the door leading to the Mess Hall, and opened them.

It was 3:45am. He saw only the darkness of the warehouse, the only part of the Silencerz base above the ground.

He took one step forward.

"FINALLY" A man suddenly said.

The Silencerz Operative looked to his left just in time to get tackled by a spy.

Another one held him in place, while five more entered the Base.

The Silencerz Operative kicked the two spies holding him. He rushed for the Alarm Button near the Base Entrance.

A female spy blocked his way. She was holding Zack's shock gun.

She fired.

Ronnie Strauss fell to the ground. His Silencerz body suit cushioned the fall, but he was already unconscious before he hit the floor.

The female spy turned around. The doors slid shut behind her.

Five of the spies made it in.

To Be Continued

**Chapter 8**

Where is Everybody!?" Dr. Ardeth asked Terra.

The X 88 robot, who's tasked to watch over the newer members, doesn't know what to say.

"That's IT!! I'm going wake up all the operatives and..." Dr. Ardeth was cut off when she saw something move in the darkness.

The Silencerz Base was massive, and every part of it is supposed to have lights. Some times, however, most of the lights are turned off, to simulate night time. This is so the people in the base will find it easier to adjust to living underground.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Terra said. Dr. Ardeth shushed her.

"Quiet! I saw something..."

"Yeah!!" Vert said out loud. He was finally back in his car. Reverb.

Reverb had a history. It all started when a old friend of Vert, called Lance, decided to race on the streets. Lance grew up in an orphanage, so it didn't really matter whether or not street racing was illegal.

Although he was a skilled driver, he makes small mistakes. One of which took his life. But before he died, Lance wrote about what would be the perfect street car.

And that car became Reverb.

Vert thought back to the words Lance told him on the Coast Road;

Flashback

"Six tips to corner Brake, Turn, Down shift, Counter Steer, Floor it"

"What's the last??" Vert asked

"Win." Lance replied.

end of flashback

Vert was driving in the Cosmic Realm. Or at least, it looks like the Cosmic realm. It was actually just a hologram, created by the Silencerz.

"Woah!!" Vert swerved to the left, narrowly escaping a meteor that crashed onto the track. As the meteor crashed, Vert felt its impact on the track, and Reverb bounced off a bit.

Vert hit a button on the dashboard. Reverb's Jump Jets came on and brought Reverb back onto the track.

"Nice maneuvering." Tank said.

Tank Mallory was the mechanic of the Silencerz. He prefers to fix cars than race them, but he is a skilled racer nonetheless.

"Tank!! Look Out!!" Banjee yelled. A meteor suddenly appeared and headed straight for Tank's car.

"I got it, I got it." Tank replied calmly. He pushed a series of buttons on his dashboard and his car, Covelight, shot a projectile at the meteor.

The meteor blew up in tiny pieces.

"Perfect shot!!" Alec said.

"Nice tactic." Major Wheeler said. He was driving Iridium.

_With great skill too._ Vert thought to himself.

Ronnie Strauss woke up. He groaned.

A Spy heard him.

"Don't move." The spy said.

As if you had the authority to tell me that, Ronnie thought to himself. He stood up.

"I said, don't move!!" repeated the Spy.

Ronnie ignored him and walked towards Dan and Zack. Both were cuffed and sitting on the ground.

"I warned you." The Spy said. He dashed forward and tried to punch Ronnie.

But the Silencerz operative was way too fast. Instantly, Ronnie was behind the attacking spy, and just as the Spy turned around, Ronnie slammed both his fists onto the Spy's helmet.

The Spy staggered backwards and fell down. There was a crack on his helmet.

Ronnie glanced at him, then melted the lock on Zack's cuffs using a laser cutter from his utility belt. He did the same to Dan's cuffs.

Zack moved closer to the lying spy. For the first time, he was able to examine the Spy's suit up close. It was black, with gray highlights and silver shoulder pads. Dan observed this as well.

"Where have I seen that suit before?" Dan asked.

Another spy appeared. Shocked to find his partner knocked out, and the Silencerz free from their cuffs, he tried to run away. But Zack ran after him, tackling him to the ground.

"Okay, okay!! I give!! I give!! Just lighten up..." The Spy said.

Zack took note of the Spy's uniform. Black, with gray highlights and silver shoulder pads.

"Who are you people?" Dan demanded. Ronnie stood behind him, cracking his knuckles.

"We were sent here to investigate the disappearances of some drivers."

"Those disappearances had nothing to do with you." Dan replied.

"No." The Spy replied, standing up. Zack was still in a combat stance, ready to deliver a punch should the Spy make a wrong move.

"But they probably had something to do with this..." The Spy said, handing out a small camera.

Dan took the camera and pressed the play button.

It showed a street race. The cars were already on the final lap, the lead car just kilometers away. It was colored black with a red stripe near the rear. It had the words 'Street Spyder' on it.

Suddenly, two vehicles with no drivers appeared from nowhere. They boxed the Street Spyder between them, turned away from the finish line, and in a flash of green light, disappeared, along with the Street Spyder.

Dan was confused. He had a feeling he saw those cars from somewhere. And the flash of green light looked familiar too.

He handed the camera back to the Spy.

"Uhhh, I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Dan said.

Vert was disappointed. He still can't believe he lost the race. Of course, this was just a simulated realm, there were no AcceleChargers to be awarded to the winner. But he was utterly outperformed. Even Banjee knew the realm better.

"So much for being an AcceleRacer." Vert muttered.

Terra floated around, searching for something. So far, she found nothing.

Maybe Dr. Ardeth's been working too hard, she thought to herself.

She turned around.

A baseball bat hit the X 88 droid square in the face. Terra crashed into a pile of 'Nitrox Ultra' tanks.

The spy who hit her picked her up and hid the droid in a cabinet. Then, using a laser cutter, he melted the cabinet's doors, forming a makeshift lock.

"You're not getting out of there." the Spy quietly muttered.

First Zack, then Dan, then Ronnie. Now Terra, Dr. Ardeth thought.

She gathered some paperwork and stored them into a briefcase with the words 'Property of Dr. Tezla' engraved in purple.

She shut down the computers in her lab, and made for the door.

_It opened._

Dr. Ardeth was so startled she dropped the briefcase. She bent over to pick it up.

"Get up." A Female voice suddenly said.

Startled again, Dr. Ardeth dropped the briefcase, and stood up to face the person in front of her.

In the light of the Lab, the female was wearing black overalls with Grey highlights and silver shoulder pads. She had a utility belt, containing various tools, each strapped into place.

She also had Zack's Shock gun.

Dr. Ardeth gasped. Now she knew what happened to Zack. It was also going to happen to her.

"Don't move." The female spy said. She aimed the gun at Dr. Ardeth.

Dr. Ardeth raised her hands. She looked at the briefcase lying on the ground in front of her. She knew what she had to do.

She was just hoping she could act fast enough.

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 9**

The Wheel of Power was still spinning around. It radiated not only energy, but also signals broad casted on a frequency.

A Monitor was activated. It was designed to pick any signals that came from the Wheel of Power, wherever it was located.

This time however, the signals suddenly changed. The Wheel of Power only did this once before; when the Racing Realms were opened.

Kadeem smiled.

"So there will be more realms after all..."

Behind him, the New Racing Drones marched around the ruins of Hot Wheels City. RD-02s, RD-05s and RD-07s were lined up, ready to enter the realms.

They had newer vehicles, such us the Sweeper II and four RD-11s.

Behind the wheels of the newer vehicles were newer Drones, designated RD-G1s. Racing Drone Generals.

Kadeem turned to look at the monitor. It indicated that the outer part of the Wheel of Power had stopped spinning...

"So, another Mad Scientist, huh?" The female spy asked. She aimed Zack's shock gun at Dr. Ardeth.

Dr. Ardeth raised an eyebrow. In front of her was Dr. Tezla's suitcase.

She turned her eyes to a computer monitor.

"What are you looking at??" The spy asked. She turned her head slightly at the monitor.

It was all Dr. Ardeth needed. She kicked Dr. Tezla's suitcase. The suitcase was lifted off the ground. Immediately afterwards, it was blasted by a bolt of electricity. Paperwork flew into the Spy's face, distracting her.

She looked around in the room. Dr. Ardeth was gone.

Mark was lying in his bed. He was still feeling sleepy.

Then something moved in the shadows. Instantly, Mark was alert.

He crept out of his room and followed the figure. Mark was sure it was a man.

He's moving pretty fast, Mark said to himself.

The chase ended when the man turned left in a hallway.

Mark turned as well, only to find himself face to face with a Spy.

In the light of the hallway, he was clearly visible. The Spy was wearing Black overalls, with Grey highlights and Silver shoulder pads. Mark had seen this suit before.

_It belonged to Zed 36..._

The Spy attempted to punch Mark, twice. But Mark proved to be a formidable opponent. Mark counter attacked with a punch of his own. The Spy crumpled and fell to the ground. Mark went closer and examined the Spy.

He was unsure of what to do. Suddenly the Spy got up and cuffed him. Mark was so surprised he wasn't able to block the Spy's follow up punch.

Mark groaned and fell to the ground. He was knocked unconscious.

Back at the crew quarters, Karma walked around to check on Mark. She gasped. Mark was gone.

So was Kurt.

"Impressive performance men." Major Wheeler announced.

They had just finished the simulated Cosmic Realm and were now analyzing the race.

Vert sat down in a corner. He was rather upset about losing the race. After being declared a true AcceleRacer, he thought to himself, I'm still in last place.

"Terra? Terra?? Where is that robot?" Major Wheeler asked.

"Come to think of it... where's everybody?" Alec asked. He pointed to an observation window. Dr. Ardeth was not there, but the lights were left on.

Major Wheeler thought to himself.

"Something's wrong." He activated his radio.

"Ronnie, did you find Zack and Dan??" Major Wheeler asked. Banjee looked at him.

"No answer." Major Wheeler said.

"Our radios are dead." Dan said "The blast from the shock gun must've deactivated them. Permanently."

"Hey Zack, how come you carry that thing around with you?" Dan asked.

"It was given to me. Sentimental reasons." Zack replied.

Ronnie brought the two spies forward. Their hands had been cuffed behind them.

"Come on." Zack said "Five of them made it in."

"Three males, two females." Dan replied.

Ronnie punched in his card. The doors opened. Dan and Zack ushered the Spies ahead of them. Ronnie punched a button on the console.

Alarms sounded in the entire Silencerz base underground. The two Spies looked at each other. They were compromised.

"We're spotted!! We should've killed those punks while we had the chance!!" A loud male voice said. Beside him, a Female Spy reloaded Zack's shock gun.

"Let them come." She said.

"Hey you!! Stop!!" An X 88 robot said.

The Female Spy fired. The robot dodged the shots, but the male spy rushed forward and swung his baseball bat. The X 88 robot fell to the ground.

"What are you doing??" Another female Spy appeared.

"Were not supposed to hurt anybody!!"

The other female sneered at her comments.

"Guys, this is going WAY too far!!" Another male said.

"What is wrong with you?? She's a robot!!" the other male replied, holding his baseball bat.

"Hey, where's the fifth guy?" the female asked.

The Teku and the Metal Maniacs separated from the Silencerz and turned at a corridor.

There they found Mark Wylde, hand cuffed, with a cloth tied around his mouth. Taro untied it.

"Who did this to you?" Taro asked.

"I think it was Zed 36." he replied.

Taro and Karma looked at each other.

"That's it. If Kurt has anything to do with this..." Taro said.

"AAAAAARGHHH!!" somebody screamed.

The Teku and the Metal Maniacs rushed out of the corridor.

"What was that?!" Tork asked.

"Over there!!" Nolo pointed. Two figures were engaged in hand to hand combat.

"It's Zed 36!" Taro said.

"And... Kurt Wylde??" Karma said.

Kurt was defending himself from the Spy's attacks. The Spy tensed his right arm, and brought around a punch that would've knocked Kurt to the ground. Kurt ducked left.

The Spy missed. Kurt slammed his elbow into the man's stomach.

The Spy groaned. Air left his lungs. He fell to the ground.

"That was for hitting my brother..." Kurt said. He turned to face the others.

"I saw Mark leaving his room, so I followed him." Kurt said. He looked at the Zed 36 suit.

"He's trying to frame me."

"In order to frame you, he would've had to know about Zed 36 and Highway 35." Lani said.

"Then he must be working for CLYP. The predecessor of the Racing Drones." Tezla replied.

The four spies walked silently among the corridors of the Silencerz base.

"Hold it right there!!" A voice suddenly said.

The Spies turned around to find a lone Silencerz Scientist holding another shock gun.

Dr. Ardeth.

The Female spy turned around and aimed for Dr. Ardeth, but as she did so, Zack's shock gun was blasted out of her hand. She fell back.

The male spy quickly swung his baseball bat, hitting Dr. Ardeth on the side. She gasped as she fell to the ground, her shock gun bounced away from her. She was now defenseless.

The male Spy went closer to her. Suddenly, Dr. Ardeth lashed out with a powerful kick. The man fell to the ground.

"Who's next??" Dr. Ardeth asked.

The two remaining looked at each other and surrendered.

No way they were going to fight this 'Mad Scientist.'

The Alarms in the Base fell silent. The intruders were captured. They were going to be in heaps of trouble.

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 10**

"Uhhhhh..." One of the Spies woke up. He focused his eyes. They were in an interrogation room, sitting in cold, metallic chairs.

Their hands were cuffed.

"What happened?"

"Guys, shut up. Someone's coming..."

A door from appeared from nowhere and opened. Light flooded the dark room and blinded its prisoners for a moment.

A woman came in. She was wearing a white lab coat, with purple highlights.

Dr. Ardeth.

Beside her, two more figures appeared. The spies recognized both of them.

One of them was an X 88 robot with a bump on the side of her head.

Terra.

The other was a man who kept his face hidden in a helmet. He never spoke, nor does he make any sound, save for occasionally cracking his knuckles.

Ronnie Strauss.

The Spies looked at each other. Their battle with the Silencerz was at most, one-sided. It was a miracle they weren't killed in the fight.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Dr. Ardeth demanded.

A female spy turned her head away from Dr. Ardeth. But another female answered.

"This was supposed to be a search, report, and rescue mission..."

Terra took note of their Zed 36 suits.

"Are you working for the CLYP?" She asked.

"I, guess not." A male spy replied.

"What do you mean, 'guess'?" Dr. Ardeth said.

"We were just taking orders."

"From?" Dr. Ardeth answered back.

"Some guy claiming to be from the SCRIM foundation..."

"Then why are you wearing Zed 36's spy suit?" Terra asked.

"Take off your helmets. Now." Dr. Ardeth demanded.

In an observation room, Banjee Castille was surprised. A passive female spy removed her helmet, revealing

"Es? Esmeralda?" Banjee exclaimed.

The other Spies removed theirs.

Harrison Lau. He was the spy who preferred the Baseball bat. Next to him, another female removed her helmet.

Toni Berry, the spy who used Zack's shock gun. Felix Sharkey, a member of the Wave Rippers. He was the one taken down by Kurt.

A cowardly male spy turned out to be Skeet, a member of Banjee's old team.

The remaining two spies looked at each other, before removing their helmets. They were the ones arrested by Ronnie.

One of them turned out to be Jet Blaney, a member of the Scorchers.

"And who are you?" Terra asked. She was referring to the last spy, the one that showed Dan the footage of the disappearing car.

"My name is Aryan. Aryan Shreyank. I'm an old friend of Kadeem..."

In the observation room, Vert looked down. He failed to save Kadeem in the Storm Realm, and he was still taking it badly.

Kurt put his arm on him.

"It's okay. You did your best." He said.

But Vert was inconsolable. He sighed, before standing up, and leaving the observation room.

"Hmmmm..." Dr. Tezla thought.

The outer part of the Wheel of Power had stopped spinning, and so had the second part. The remaining part of the Wheel of Power was slowing down. So was the Acceleron Ring. They would stop rotating soon...

"What could this all mean??" Dr. Tezla asked himself.

Dr. Ardeth suddenly entered the room. Dr. Telza didn't even look at her.

"Obviously, the reaction will open more realms..." She answered.

"But what kind of realms?"

Dr. Tezla sighed. There was nothing he could do but wait.

Dr. Ardeth leaned on her work desk. She pressed a button, and a microphone appeared.

"Silencerz drivers, prepare your vehicles..." She spoke.

"The new realms will be opening soon..."

Inside the Silencerz garage, the Vert gasped at the sight of hundreds of Silencerz cars.

But the sight of the Silencerz cars were nothing compared to the sight of Reverb.

And Spectyte.

"Spectyte?" Vert asked himself. He dashed forward, entering a section of the garage labeled 'Captured Cars'

Some of their cars were there.

Hollowback, Chicane, and even Flathead Fury.

Beside them were more 'captured cars', all from Highway 35, but repainted with Zed 36 colors.

Vert wondered why anyone would paint a car like that. Suddenly he ran away. He had to tell his friends. They were all still prisoners of the Silencerz.

_But now, escape was possible._

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 11**

Guys!! GUYS!!" Vert almost yelled the words.

In the crew quarters, the Teku and the Metal Maniacs stood up.

"You'll never believe it..." Vert said, catching his breath.

"I believe it..." Taro quietly replied.

"Our cars!! The Silencerz have them!! They're in the garage!!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's move some metal..." Tork asked.

"We can't..." Nolo replied.

Tork looked at Nolo. He was right. If they try to escape through the base exits, the Silencerz will just hunt them down. If they go through the realms, the Silencerz will just follow them.

"We'll give it a shot. It's our only chance to get out of here."

"Yeah, I mean, we're still prisoners..." Mark said.

"Alright, it's settled." Kurt stood up. "When the next realm opens, we're out of here..."

A set of silver doors opened. The elite, the Vectra Silencerz marched towards their posts. Major Wheeler, Tank Mallory, Dan Dresden, Banjee Castille, Alec Wood, and Zack Falcon.

All were clad in their Silencerz Driving suit, all ready for action.

A light flashed green. The drivers sat down in chairs. The chairs travelled down vertical pipes, and landed in car frames. A Silencerz Scientist, Dr. Ardeth, pushed a button;

BEGIN...

Liquid, metallic substance began to pour from large containers. The substance crawled towards the car frames, eventually wrapping it. The car frame flashed white, and in an instant, a Silencerz vehicle was born.

Beep.

Beep.

Beeeeeeeeeeeep...

"The Realms are ready, the humans are ready, and so are we..."

Kadeem, the temporary leader of the Racing Drones, entered his car, a Droned Krazy 8s.

Behind him, two Sweeper IIs, and two RD-11s started their engines. The Racing drones raised their hands in a high salute.

"Ronnie Strauss, please proceed to the Laboratory..." The PA announced.

The faceless Silencerz operative named Ronnie Strauss, stood up and cracked his knuckles, before proceeding to the lab. Not much is known about him other than he is an elite; A Vectra Silencerz operative.

The lab was occupied by only one person; Dr. Ardeth.

She spun around in her chair to face him. Her glasses shone purple in the light of the lab.

"Look over there, Ronnie..." She pointed to a screen. The Wheel of Power had stopped spinning hours ago. But the Acceleron Ring was still spinning, albeit at a slower pace than before.

"Do you know what this means??" Dr. Ardeth asked. She shifted her position in her chair.

Ronnie nodded.

"Then you know what you have to do..."

Ronnie nodded before quietly leaving the room.

Dr. Ardeth smiled.

"Everything is going to happen according to my design..."

The Teku and the Metal Maniacs quietly wandered down the numerous halls of the underground Silencerz base.

They were being watched.

Kurt spun around just in time to catch a red-head spying on him.

"What are you doing??" He demanded.

Esmeralda Sanchez stepped up.

"We we're hoping you could help us escape..." She said.

"Why should we?" Kurt asked.

"We're all in this together, you know." Es replied back.

"She's right. We can't let them rot in here..." Taro said.

"What about Banjee?" Esmeralda asked.

"Banjee... he'll be around..." Vert said.

The Teku and the Metal Maniacs rushed towards a set of doors labeled 'Garage'.

Behind them, Esmeralda grabbed a radio. She clicked it on.

"They're going to help us. Move it!!" She quietly said.

Moments later, six more drivers appeared. They entered the garage and made for their cars.

"What now?" Skeet asked.

"We enter the portal, and win." Harisson Lau replied.

"Win what?" Toni Berry asked him.

"Freedom, perhaps?" Aryan asked.

"I don't know." Harisson Lau answered "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uhhh, guys..." Monkey stammered.

"What now??" Lani asked.

"Where's Dr. Tezla?"

The drivers looked at each other.

"Uh-oh..."

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 12**

Flashback

"The following drivers will enter the realm..." Dr. Tezla announced.

Suddenly, he gasped...

The Wheel of Power flashed green, and in an instant, legions of Racing Drones flooded the Silencerz base.

The Silencerz, outnumbered ten to one, fought courageously, but in the end they were defeated.

Dr. Tezla himself tried to escape in his Nitrium, only to find it disabled by the Silencerz, in an attempt to keep him from escaping.

Not even the Teku, the Metal Maniacs, and the Highway 35 Racing Teams were a match for the Drones...

Moments later, a being appeared;

Gelorum...

"You're finished..." She pressed a button on her dashboard, and RD-09 glowed.

Moments later, the entire Silencerz base exploded. Not a trace remained. The Drones moved in all directions, ready to conquer earth...

"Wake up Dr. Tezla..." Gelorum said, menacingly...\

End of flashback

"Dr. Tezla!!"

Dr. Tezla woke up from his usual nightmare...

"Dr. Tezla!!" it was Lani. She was yelling at the top of her voice, hoping that it would make it through a thick, metallic door.

Dr. Tezla stood up. He was no longer wearing his motorized body brace. He made for the door, and opened it.

"Dr. Tezla!! We have to get out of here!!" Lani said.

"I'll just get my things..." Dr. Tezla replied. He turned to grab a suitcase from his drawer, as well as some paperwork.

"Let's go..." Lani said.

The pair hurried down numerous corridors, and entered the garage. There they found the drivers waiting, as well as Nitrium.

"What about the Wheel of Power? The AcceleChargers? The Acceleron Ring?" Dr. Tezla demanded.

"The AcceleChargers are missing..." Tork said.

"And the Wheel of Power as well as the Ring are too heavily guarded..."

"We can't leave without them." Dr. Tezla replied.

After rotating and twirling around for quite some time now, the Acceleron Ring finally stopped. It glowed an eerie gold color, before finally opening a realm.

Just as Dr. Ardeth expected...

"GO!!"

The sound of engines filled the air...

Six Silencerz vehicles accelerated at top speed. Each driven by Vectra Silencerz Operatives; Major Wheeler, Tank Mallory, Dan Dresden, Banjee Castille, Zack Falcon and Alec Wood.

As soon as their vehicles hit 300 miles per hour, it flashed purple, then white, before finally disappearing into the realm...

"Kadeem..."

Kadeem opened his eyes. He wasn't sleeping. He couldn't. Could he?

In the most prominent tower of Hot Wheels City, Kadeem stood alone. His soldiers were marching around below, on the streets.

Kadeem followed the familiar, feminine voice. It led him to a gigantic computer screen, the only one lit up among hundreds of its kind...

"Kadeem..."

"Yes??" Kadeem asked. There was a tone of fear in his voice. But Drones are not supposed to feel fear...

A face flashed on the monitor. Kadeem knew it all too well...

Gelorum...

"What are your... orders?" Kadeem wasn't sure he was talking to anyone at all. This could be a dream. But Drones can't have dreams...

"I'm impressed with your leadership so far..." Gelorum said. There was no change in the tone of her voice, whatsoever.

"However, for you to succeed, you're going to need an assistant... someone to follow and guide you..."

"Allow me to introduce to you the newest Drone... Crow..." Gelorum said.

Kadeem turned around. A flash of green light temporary blinded him.

A car appeared. It was black overall, with red lines. The car had the label 'Street Spyder' on it, but most of the letters had faded.

The Driver got out of the car. He wasn't the real owner; the Street Spyder was stolen from a street race a few months ago. It was never found.

The driver stepped forward. He was wearing formal clothing. His entire face was covered by a white mask, making the task of identifying him virtually impossible.

Suddenly, a small monitor flickered open. It indicated that the realms have been started.

Kadeem tapped some keys. Several floors blow him, the new RD-G1s got in their cars, the RD-11s.

Suddenly, Crow spoke to Gelorum.

"My queen, why are we sending in the RD-11s?"

"So we could crush those humans at the very beginning..." Gelorum replied.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to spy on them first?" Crow asked.

Gelorum thought for a second.

"Very well. Kadeem, send a pair of RD-02s for scouting purpose..." Gelorum replied.

Kadeem did as she wished. Moments later, two RD-02s made for the portal, and flashed green before disappearing.

"Alright, let's move some metal..." Tork said.

"Let's do it!!" Nolo shouted back in response.

The Teku, Metal Maniacs, and the Highway 35 Racing Team started forward.

A door was blocking their way, but it hardly mattered. Taro flicked a switch on his dashboard, and instantly, Rivited's Lava Plow slid from under the car and into place.

The door crashed open. Alarms sounded in the area.

On her computer screen, numerous cars zoomed by, and made for the portal.

"Typical..." Dr. Ardeth said. "Ronnie!!"

Without saying a word, Ronnie Strauss climbed into his car and took off after the drivers.

He pressed a button on his dashboard. Iridium faded away into nothing.

Back in the base, Dr. Ardeth was watching him closely. She was also watching another screen, monitoring a car.

But it wasn't Iridium. It was

_Reverb..._

"What about the Wheel of Power!?" Dr. Tezla said...

"Just let it go, Dr. Tezla, let it go..." Lani replied.

"It was my life's work..." Dr. Tezla said.

"But it's not worth your life..." Lani replied.

For once, Dr. Tezla listened to her. She was right. Dr. Tezla sighed. There was nothing more he could do. Nitrium sped off, joining the other cars in a familiar orange track.

"Hurry up, Lani!! You're getting left behind.." Vert yelled.

Lani rolled her eyes. She stepped on the accelerator, and moments later, Nitrium overtook Reverb.

"Show off..." Vert said with a smile. It felt good to be back in Reverb. Music was blasting from the stereos, and lights blinking from the numerous LCD screens.

But underneath Reverb, another light was coming from a small, silver, match-box sized device.

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 13**

"Is this the Swamp realm?" Nolo asked.

The drivers maintained their traction by staying in the middle of the track. Occasionally, someone would slip up, but a quick turn would correct it.

Then, drivers saw what appears to be light coming from a part of the track.

Since he finished the Swamp Realm, Nolo pointed out first.

"Hey, that wasn't there before..."

"Well, should we go in??" Kurt asked.

"I'm going in!!" Vert announced.

Vert accelerated Reverb, overtaking all the other cars. As soon as Reverb came close to the light, it disappeared.

"Vert!!" Nolo yelled.

"I'm okay. But you guys better check this out..." Vert replied on the Reverb's on board radio.

The rest of the cars accelerated forward, each disappearing one after the other.

"Woah!! Cool!!" Jet Blaney said. He was part of Taro's old team, the Scorchers. He had raced in Highway 35, but not in the Racing Realms. Not in the Lava Realm.

"Hey Jet." Taro said. "Watch out for those tracks that touch the lava..."

"No problem..." Jet calmly replied. Taro knows best. Thats for sure.

"Accelerate... Now..." Zack said over the radio.

Iridium, Covelight, Accelium, Anthracite, and Technetium accelerated forward, exiting the track and gliding through water for a brief moment.

Various glowing creatures in the water tried to grab them as they passed by, but the Zack anticipated this.

"Jamming frequency on." Zack said.

The Jamming frequency emitted low, sonar like waves that disrupted the creatures.

"Excellent tactic." Major Wheeler replied. He made no mistake when he selected Zack as the team's tactician.

The Silencerz vehicles were back on the track, this time, in the Metro Realm.

A man stepped forward from the darkness. He was clad in a formal suit, holding a stylish cane, and wearing a white mask that covered his face. His left arm was robotic. Droned, perhaps.

Crow...

He had been watching the race. The pair of RD-02s Kadeem sent in were modified for espionage purposes. For the first time, the orders were to spy first, and win later, if possible.

And yet, he felt like winning was the top priority. Of course, they were Drones, and they will do everything to win.

Kadeem made that clear.

"Are you sure about this??" He asked. He had a threatening tone in his voice, just like the leader of the Drones before him.

It would've been enough to send even the most experienced of the Drones trembling in fear.

But Crow didn't even look at him. He gave a silent nod, then walked away.

"They're in the Lava realm. Most of them are inexperienced." A voice said.

Dr. Ardeth monitored Reverb's position via the tracking device placed underneath. She had anticipated the drivers' attempt to escape.

_She had allowed it._

The Silencerz will need back up. The prisoners will do.

Inside a customized Iridium, the operative heard her words. He made it into the Lava Realm.

Ronnie accelerated his car as soon as he spotted the drivers. His camouflage was turned on. But he left his jamming frequency off.

As he witnessed in the invasion of the Silencerz base, the frequency can be mimicked and countered.

Iridium quietly kept up with Harrison Lau, driving the Red Baron.

The energy of Iridium started to build up, but instead of firing it through Iridium's forward Shock Cannons, it went back into the vehicle.

Electric energy covered Iridium, making it visible, and a hazard to any car near it.

Harrison Lau accelerated his car. But it was too late. Iridium swerved to the left, hitting the Red Baron in the side.

Instantly, the electric energy from Iridium transferred into the Red Baron, shutting down the engine and blasting the lights to pieces.

The car screeched as the driver tried to maintain control, but all was lost.

Harrison Lau pressed a button. He flashed white, then disappeared. Red Baron swerved to the left, then right, before finally diving headfirst into a pool of Lava.

Strangely enough, had Harrison remained in his car, he would've been able to bring it back under control.

Ronnie accelerated Iridium, then waited for the energy to build back up, before turning on the active camouflage.

Harrison Lau appeared in a flash of light. He was in the Silencerz base. He sighed.

Numerous operatives approached him. He didn't resist. They cuffed his hands behind his back.

The Silencerz had been forgiving. The first time, he had been given the freedom to roam the base, albeit with restrictions.

But now, after entering the realm in an attempt to escape, freedom isn't possible.

He was ushered away. Two operatives were behind him, directing him through numerous hallways and corridors.

_Perfect..._

They were passing by a room that contained the Wheel of Power, as well as the Acceleron Ring.

Harrison verbally activated a small camera located in his helmet. As they were passing by, he took numerous pictures of the Wheel of Power and the Acceleron Ring.

Harrison Lau was placed in a holding cell. This cell did not have the luxury look and feel that the others had.

Perhaps to demonstrate that the Silencerz can be vicious as well.

There was nothing in the cell but a bunk bed and a sink.

Harrison Lau chuckled. He had other plans. He pressed a button on his belt.

In a flash of green light, he disappeared.

The Teku, the Metal Maniacs, and the Highway 35 Team accelerated their cars, exiting the Lava realm and entering the Water Realm.

Esmeralda Sanchez had never seen anything so beautiful...

"Wow!! This is even cooler than Highway 35!!" She exclaimed.

Vert rolled his eyes. Those were the same words he said in the Storm realm, before slipping up.

"Vert, how come you never told us about this?" Skeet asked.

Vert tried to think of an excuse.

But he was interrupted by Aryan.

"Uhh, guys, whats that??" He pointed out.

Numerous creatures from under the sea started to take interest in them.

But that was the least of their problems.

A car appeared behind Aryan's Lamborghini Gallardo.

Aryan looked at his rear view mirror. Iridium was charging up, ready to deliver a shot that will knock out the Gallardo.

He pushed a button. Flames came out from his car's exhaust, temporarily blinding Ronnie and accelerating him to top speed instantly.

For now, he was out of Iridium's range.

For now...

Harrison Lau appeared outside the Silencerz base, perhaps some several miles away. It was good to be back in the open.

Behind him, a being spoke.

"Zed 35? Do you have the pictures?"

Harrison nodded. He took off his helmet, and removed the memory card located within.

"Do you have the money?" He asked back.

The being stepped from the shadows and presented herself to him. She was wearing a black, executive dress. She was carrying a briefcase. She walked forward and gave it to him. She also took Harrison's memory card.

Harrison Lau quickly grabbed the case and opened it.

Money... Lots of it. More money than he had ever seen in his life.

But still not enough.

"Thanks. But I'm thinking of getting early retirement. An extra quarter million should do..."

"We had an agreement..." the woman replied.

"You paid me for my service, but not for my silence..."

The woman gave him a sharp look.

"Nothing personal. It's just business..." Harrison said.

In a flash of white light, the good looking executive woman was gone. In her place was a man wearing formal clothing, holding a cane in his hand. His left arm was robotic. His face was covered by a white mask.

"Nothing personal." The man pointed his cane at him. "It's just business."

Blue light started to come from the cane. Harrison screamed, but no one could've heard it.

Underneath the mask, Crow smiled. He took the briefcase and walked back into his car, the Street Spyder.

Harrison was gone. Not a trace remained.

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 14**

"Guys!! I think there's someone back there looking for Vert!" Aryan yelled.

"What do you mean?" Vert asked.

"Silencerz..." Taro replied.

"How do we deal with something we can't see?!" Mark asked.

"I have a plan..." Dr. Tezla announced.

"Hmm. Semis, coming and fast." Tank Mallory announced. As the team mechanic of the Silencerz, he knew the weaknesses of large vehicles traveling at high speeds.

Covelight decelerated, turned left, then accelerated again. A Kamikaze Semi was right behind him.

"Regroup." Major Wheeler said. "I've found the portal."

"Roger..." Tank replied. He was calm, as if nothing was chasing him.

He saw an open intersection. He hit the brakes.

Covelight screeched left, drifting all the way. The Semi couldn't keep up with his hairpin turn, and the immense weight of the vehicle made it slowly tilt, until it toppled over completely.

"Hmmm. Not very good at turning, are you?" Tank said.

Covelight accelerated, and caught up with the rest of the Silencerz.

In a flash of white light, all six vehicles disappeared, and appeared in the Junkyard Realm.

"Crow! Where have you been?" Kadeem demanded.

"Why, I was simply taking care of business..." Crow answered. He showed no emotion in his voice.

"The Drones have completed the two Realms, and they still haven't returned..."

"Relax, sir. This isn't an ordinary realm... This is the beginning of the Hyper Realms..." Crow replied.

Kadeem turned round and looked at a monitor. It allows him to see what the RD-02s inside the Realm can see.

"Very well..." Kadeem said.

"Vert, take the track that leads downward. The rest of you, take the one that leads to the surface..." Dr. Tezla instructed.

Reverb split up with the group.

"Vert, once your far enough, take the Hyper Pod..."

"Hey, Vert, watch out for anything suspicious..." Nolo said.

Vert already took the Rocket Socket Hyper Pod the first time he had been in the water realm. But if this is indeed the Water Realm, then the Hyper Pod should be in its original location.

And it was.

"Cool..." Vert said, as Reverb climbed into the Hyper Pod.

Iridium crept up silently. There was a fork in the track. Reverb took one, while the rest took the other.

Ronnie decided it would be best to go after the others. After all, Reverb has a tracking device underneath it. There's no place it can go where the Silencerz will not find it.

Esmeralda Sanchez was taking in the scenery. She kept her car, Power Pistons, at a constant pace, slightly falling behind the others.

"Hey Es! Hurry up..." Skeet said. He decelerated his car, Vulture, to allow 'Es' to catch up.

Suddenly, a car appeared behind them. At that exact same moment, it fire a bolt electricity.

Both Power Pistons and Skeet swerved to the left to avoid it, almost hitting each other in the process.

In Iridium, Ronnie waited for the energy of his car to charge back up. It would only take a few seconds.

"Activate your Nitrox and make for the jump!!" Taro yelled.

Everyone followed.

Numerous cars flew from the jump, and eventually landed back on the track.

Ronnie followed them, and will be making the jump soon.

"Vert, NOW!!" Dr. Tezla said.

Vert accelerated the Hyper Pod, which doubled the speed of Reverb in an instant.

Vert kept the Rocket Socket under control. He knew what Dr. Tezla had in mind.

Ronnie accelerated Iridium and made the jump. His car, floating in the air, was ready to deliver a stunning shot to the cars beneath it. Iridium's energy was already charged up, and it would take only one shot to bring a car down.

He glanced right.

What he saw a Hyper Pod heading, flying straight for him.

Vert pressed a button, and Reverb was ejected from the Hyper Pod before the moment of impact.

The Silencerz vehicle was far more sturdy than Teku or Metal Maniac cars, but it was never meant to withstand a full collision with a Hyper Pod.

Ronnie pressed the EDR. Iridium disappeared.

"Yeah!!" Vert yelled. He activated Reverb's Jump Jets and landed safely on the track.

"Nice work!!" Mark said.

"Couldn't have done it better myself!!" Kurt said.

"Nice driving..." Taro said.

"What the??" Dr. Ardeth said.

Iridium appeared in the Silencerz base, flying all the way.

Ronnie pressed a button on his dashboard and he was ejected from his car.

He landed safely on the ground as Iridium exploded when it hit a wall.

Dr. Ardeth groaned...

"You want something done right, you have to do it yourself!!"

She screamed the words and stormed off from the lab.

She entered the garage and made her way to her car; Gallium.

On the way, she saw Terra and grabbed the X 88 robot by the head and placed her into the car.

Gallium's lights came on.

It screeched, before moving backwards.

Her car apparently got caught between a squad of four cars.

Then the squad started moving as a whole.

Dr. Ardeth pressed a button on her dashboard, and the 'squad' of cars disappeared, revealing its true nature.

She accelerated the 'thing' and disappeared into the portal.

Ronnie Strauss nodded silently before walking away. He knew what Dr. Ardeth did. She just entered the Realms in what could be the most dangerous Silencerz vehicle...

_The Sweeper..._

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 15**

Two beings appeared in a flash of light...

"The humans are getting closer..."

"Yes, and so are the other drivers... We must prepare for their arrival..."

"I sense the presence of the Racing Drones..."

"They seem to be dormant. We will deal with them later."

The beings floated away, impossible to see due to the immense amount of light in the area...

"Left... Left..." Banjee said. His car, Nitrium, swerved to the left just in time to avoid a massive, metallic ball of spikes hurtling towards him.

The rest of the Silencerz followed.

"Hmmm... Not a scratch..." Dan said. He accelerated Accelium to catch up with the others.

"I see the portal." Zack said.

"Alright. Two more turns."

The Silencerz swerved left, then right, hitting the apex of the turns, without any problems.

They made it into the portal, and in a flash of light, disappeared.

The Sweeper accelerated to top speed instantly.

It was invisible, almost undetectable.

Dr. Ardeth smiled. The Drivers won't see her coming until it's too late.

The Sweeper was equipped with multiple shock cannons. It also had a higher energy level than the normal Silencerz vehicles.

This is too easy, Dr. Ardeth thought to herself.

The radar went on.

She saw a Gallardo... She accelerated the Sweeper until it was right behind it.

Seconds later, the Gallardo was sucked into the Sweeper. The Driver, Aryan, was so surprised he didn't even cry out.

The Gallardo suffered very minor damages, but it's trapped inside.

Toni Berry saw everything...

She radioed the others. She accelerated her car, a modified Toyota RSC, to avoid whatever ate Aryan.

The Teku and the Metal Maniacs knew it was a Sweeper. But, equipped with Silencerz Technology, it was impossible to stop.

One by one they got sucked in...

"We've seen enough..." Kadeem said.

"Now we can go in. But we shouldn't engage them. Not yet..." Crow said.

"Hmmph... Racing Drones, we're going in!!" Kadeem shouted.

Thousands of Racing Drones raised their fists. They climbed in their cars, an army of RD-02s, RD-05s, RD-07s, Sweeper IIs, and the RD-11s.

Kadeem entered the realm in his Krazy 8, while Crow entered in the Street Spyder.

In another dimension, or another place, or possibly another time, six cars sped along the Ice Region of Highway 35.

Their cars were black, metallic, with gold highlights.

They drove through Highway 35 with great skill, and then reached Hot Wheels City.

"There it is." One of the Drivers said. In place of the Wheel of Power was a portal.

"And there they are..." Another driver said.

Behind the tallest tower in Hot Wheels City, six more cars appeared. They looked wild, beastly, befitting the drivers that drove them with great skill.

All twelve vehicles made for the jump, and disappeared as they entered the portal...

The Silencerz appeared in a Realm filled with light, and if it weren't for the orange color of the track, it would've been impossible to drive.

There was no portal at the end.

The Silencerz stopped. Even the track seemed to stop.

"What now?" Alec asked.

He revved up his car, Anthracite, as if preparing it for anything.

"Should we turn back?" Tank asked.

"No. The portal is gone." Zack said.

"Oh, great..." Banjee said sarcastically.

"What now, Major?" Dan asked.

"We wait..." Major Wheeler replied.

Minutes later, a Sweeper came up behind them.

"What the??" Zack demanded.

"Ardeth..." Major Wheeler murmured.

"The Humans are here... Open the portal..." The voice boomed.

The Silencerz saw blue light coming from the end of the track, and a portal appeared.

"What now, Major?" Dan asked again.

"Let's go..."

The Silencerz and the Sweeper made for the portal.

But before they could enter the portal, a vehicle appeared in a flash of blue light.

It sported black colors and gold markings. It looked familiar...

It almost looked like a...

Drone!!

The Silencerz prepared themselves.

Suddenly, five more cars appeared. They all had the same color coding...

Six Drones!!

They all opened their doors, and went down.

The Silencerz open fired, but somehow, it was of no use.

"That blast should be powerful enough to take down the Swamp Beast!!" Banjee yelled.

But the Drones were hardly damaged. It was as if they were protected by something.

The Silencerz cars ran out of energy. Even the Sweeper was exhausted.

"Now that we have your attention..." A female Drone said. She almost sounded like Gelorum...

Almost...

But she didn't look like Gelorum. She was wearing a racing uniform, and a helmet that kept her face hidden.

The other Drones were dressed in the same manner.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Satellyte... You may call me Satt..."

The rest of the Drones stood up.

The largest of them all, even larger than an RD-L1, stepped forward.

"And I am Hertz..."

The other four stepped forward. They were identical in size and voice, save for some minor differences in accessories and color.

"I'm Plex..." He crossed his arms. His body had streaks of blue.

"Virto..." He nodded at the drivers. He was wearing a necklace with acceleron symbols.

"Gateway..." He had an antenna at the right side of his head, which is used in long range communication.

"And I'm Optic..." The last Drone was wearing large glasses. He almost lookes like Sparky.

"Come." Satellyte said as she started forward. "The Accelerons are expecting us... It's not polite to be late..."

But the Silencerz wouldn't move. They were waiting for their cars to charge back up.

Satt spoke again.

"Come on... You do not want to miss this, trust me..."

Suddenly, Dr. Tezla spoke up.

"Why should we trust you, if you're part of the Racing Drones?!" He demanded.

Satt shrugged his question off.

"Dear Dr. Tezla... We're not the Racing Drones..."

Dr. Tezla raised an eyebrow.

"We are the Racing DROIDS..." Satt said.

And in that instant, a flash of blue light blinded the drivers.

The Teku, the Metal Maniacs, the Highway 35 Team, and the Silencerz disappeared...

The End...

Credits to Zack falcon for the story

Reverb for aryan's apperance

and a few others for the other new characters


End file.
